


Touch Type

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [66]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Budding Love, Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Gwen sat back, giving Sybil a better view of her typing.





	Touch Type

Gwen sat back, giving Sybil a better view of her typing. She had written her name.   
“Do you want to try?”   
She got up and let Sybil sit. Sybil looked at the keys and found the ones she wanted. Slowly, with two fingers, she typed her name next to Gwen’s.   
S-Y-B-I-L.   
She looked to Gwen, beaming.   
“Very good, M’lady.” Gwen rubbed Sybil’s shoulder. Their eyes met. Something shifted behind her gaze that made Gwen’s heart race. Gwen realised she was still stroking Sybil and pulled her hand away. Sybil looked back at the typewriter.   
“Can you show me again, please?”


End file.
